


Wake Up

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like pain but only if it doesn't hurt too much<br/>And you sit...and you wait...to receive<br/>There's an obvious attraction<br/>To the path of least resistance in your life<br/>There's an obvious aversion no amount of my insistence<br/>Could make you try tonight<br/>'Cause it's easy not to<br/>So much easier not to<br/>And what goes around never comes around to you<br/>-Wake Up, Alanis Morissette <a href="http://1297.livejournal.com/10885.html?thread=491909#t491909">(thread)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superkappa).



Elle closed her eyes and waited for death. She bit down on her bottom lip, determined not to give him the satisfaction of her screams, but she couldn't contain every whimpering yelp as the pain rattled through her head like a train.

She didn't fight back, which came as a surprise even to her. But really, she'd been trying so hard for so long and if this was all she was left with, why bother? Struggling every day with all her might to be respected, trusted, liked, loved, and what did it get her? Angela's undisguised scorn. Glasses' condescending sneer. His pampered princess' sappy-sweet pity. The Haitian's subtly unsettled and unsettling frown. Adam's patronizing smirk. Mohinder's wounded stupefaction. Peter's pathetic, beatific lenity. Her dad's perpetual disappointed, deprecating sigh. Gabriel's absurdly sorrowful expression when he came inside her not even a day before, eyebrows an inverted V over a slack O mouth (and her name all Ls and Es), become the blank face and cold eyes looming over her now, blotting out the stars.

Didn't she deserve the same taste of grace and happiness all those other bastards got without asking—didn't she want it badly enough?

All that effort, all that anxiety, all that exhaustion, and all it got her was impromptu brain surgery from some emotionally-stunted amateur assassin on a dirty anonymous beach.

It was so much easier not to try.

Wait. Fuck that.

"Stop!" she howled, and he did, tilting his head to regard her like a cat graciously allowing the mouse a last frantic dash for freedom before consummating the consumption.

"One question," she said. "If you can answer it, then fine. Go ahead and kill me. If you can't, let me leave. You'll never see me again, I promise. You can go back to Arthur or to Angela or kill them or whatever the hell you want, and I'll never get in your way again."

"Shoot."

"Why do I have to die, when you're the one who's taking the easy way out?"


End file.
